wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Xenor Hoperise
Xenor Hoperise = Xenor is the typical model of a human follower of the Holy Light.Always helping those in need , from strangers to soldiers and nobles , he is always ready for helping. = Childhood Xenor was born in Northshire , Elwynn Forest , being raised by his parents , John and Lisa.His parents trained him , his father being a known warrior around Northshire , and his mother being a trustworthy priest. Shortly after he was born , his brother left Northshire.He never met his brother again. His father always hoped his son will become a powerfull warrior , always training him everyday.But in his free time , Xenor was reading the books of her mother (Books full of Holy Light history). As time passed , Xenor showed his parents a somewhat high potential of both strength and mind. At the age of 18 , he''' ' was walking near Northshire , when a group of kobolds knocked him.He woke up in the Echo Ridge Mine , surrounded by even more kobolds.Wielding just Holy Light , he fighted his way back to the exit of the cave. His parents and people of Northshire were surprised he could survive in that cave , not even the soldiers wanted to go there , because of the pressumed explosive being all around the cave , and every kobold that had a candle on his head(Explosive + Candle = KABOOM). As a gift for his achievement , the people of Northshire showed him a hidden place in the Abbey.There he found a massive sword , called The Hopebringer by many people that saw the weapon. After that event , he took the sword , and left Northshire , hoping to spread the Holy Light and become a known... '''Paladin.' Joining Order of the Hammer After some get-cats-from-trees missions , Xenor met with Akina Trueheart , a friend and a fresh member of the new Order of the Hammer. The squires of this order are honorable warriors and paladins , fighting for what's good , as it seems on first sight. He talked with Aderathon Lighthammer , the Lord of the order , and he got quickly recruited. Took his tabard , and ready for new adventures with his new friends and comrades in the order. A dream and a book. After being recruited in the Order of the Hammer , Xenor went to sleep at his home , being tired from his training.(Unfinished) Memorable Quotes (to his parents) : "Mother , father , you teached me well , but now , with my heart and body , I am something more , I am...a paladin. (As a child , to his mom) :"Probably not today , but someday , I will be someone , someone who can change fate of Azeroth!" (to Vellithel) : "You don't need to thank me...a smile from you is enough." (to Lex) : "Together we will demonstrate ourselves inside and outside the battleground , because now we are...friends." (to himself , looking at the sky) : "The sky is so full of clouds : White clouds and black clouds...but could here exists white clouds without black clouds?" (to Maysia Moonguard) : ''I tell you the truth , from now and up to our graves , we are friends.